


those lips can wear me out

by Syster



Series: Jackson the Mood Maker [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jackson Wang takes his job as mood maker seriously, M/M, Voyeurism, threesome of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster
Summary: “You’ve been a bitch lately. Jackson can help with that.”Jinyoung blinks.“By giving you a blowjob!” Jackson offers helpfully, grinning widely.“Uh —” Jinyoung swallows, “— what?”or; Jinyoung's in a mood, Jackson's still good at sucking cock, and Jaebeom is just doing his best as a leader.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Jackson the Mood Maker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087769
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100





	those lips can wear me out

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. i just like to finish and post my things at ass crack of dawn when no beta should be awake.
> 
> title is from CRJ's everything he needs, mood maker jackson's _anthem_

So, the thing is that Jinyoung is being a bitch. He's being snappier than usual, pointing out everything the other members are doing wrong, from language mistakes and choreography missteps to things he just finds upsetting with their general personality. He has more or less no patience with Yugyeom or even Bambam, which means that everyone else is at their wits ends too, because you kind of _have_ to be okay with Yugyeom and Bambam if you want to be able to live through a day. If all the stupid team building exercises they had to sit through right in the beginning of their joint career paths are to be believed, not _one_ person is the group, and as such this shouldn't have such an impact, but the thing is that Jinyoung is the glue between all their relationships. If he's in a mood, they are all in a mood. So, the short of it is; Jinyoung being in a snit of a mood is fucking all of them up.

Jaebeom is trying to be patient about it. They are about one year into their idol-careers, and things are picking up, more opportunities being thrown at them, but there is also this sense of... are they going to make it? Have they reached their peak already? Are they ever truly going to recover from the awful hairstyles they were sporting during the entirety of their debut year? The uncertainty certainly puts all of them on edge.

Jackson is pretty much everywhere, throwing himself into any situation where he can bash his head against anything vaguely comedy-related and repeat their group name until people _have_ to sit up and take notice. Jinyoung is pursuing acting, and recently landed a job as the MC of a variety show which — well — kind of relies more on his personality as _Junior_ rather than _Jinyoung_ , and Jaebeom knows how exhausted Jinyoung can get from maintaining Junior for too long. So, like, he _gets_ being nervous. He just wonders if that case of nervousness _has_ to come with such a bitchy attitude.

Jaebeom has tried everything, from encouraging pep talks to stern talking-to's and while Jinyoung is raised politely enough to take his subtle pointers whenever Jaebeom is close enough to give them, Jaebeom also knows that as soon as Jaebeom stops hovering, Jinyoung is back at snapping at people.

It's just a huge fucking bother. It brings unnecessary tension to the group, and it's Jaebeom's job to just _fix_ it, which feels a lot more ‘ _easier said than done’_ honestly. His own mood has been quite stable, lately, even through the weird times they've been going through. Uh. A reason for that might be — well —

"Take a picture, hyung, it’ll last longer," Jackson drawls from where he's laying _in Jaebeom's bunk_ , lazily reading through a magazine. As always, he manages to say hyung in a way that really straddles the line between respect and disrespect. Jackson claims it's just a natural side-effect that has to do with his accent. Jaebeom isn't so sure, but also doesn’t know enough to question it, so they’re at an impasse about that.

Jaebeom just sighs and walks over to their shared bunk-bed, pushing at Jackson's leg to move it so that he can sit down next to Jackson. He rests a hand on one of Jackson's thighs, groping the thick muscle in his hand a bit absentmindedly, a bit like one would massage a stress ball. Jackson doesn't say anything about it, instead just looking up with an eyebrow raised.

"Jinyoung’s been a bitch lately," Jaebeom offers as explanation. Jackson makes a small noise of _ah_ , before shrugging and answering.

"Yeah," Jackson says, shifting his weight a bit so that Jaebeom has better access to his thigh, "He's stressed about his new MC job, you know how anal he gets about practicing lines, and apparently he thinks the other MC's are doing a better job."

"He would," Jaebeom sighs, sharing a knowing look with Jackson. Jinyoung is a perfectionist, to the detriment of himself mostly, but it sometimes trawls its way out over the rest of them, "But it's affecting all of us.”

"Oh." Jackson says, looking at him, blinking twice before his face twists into a leer, "Oh, is it stressing you out, hyung?" He raises both eyebrows, and suddenly there is — intent in the air all around them. Jaebeom blinks, and then in the flash of a second, flushes several different shades of red. Jackson bites his bottom lip, runs a hand through his blonde hair to push it back and his gaze flickers down to between Jaebeom's legs. And fuck if Jaebeom doesn't have a bit of reaction to that, to the easy way Jackson basically goes down on his knees from a _word_. He had once tried to talk about it with Jackson, because he felt as though he was kind of abusing his privilege as leader, maybe doing some kind of power-trip, you know? Jackson had just straight out laughed and then sucked Jaebeom's dick until Jaebeom literally couldn't stand up, wiping Jaebeom’s cum from his chin with a coo and a _oh, so **powerful,** leader-nim_ in a very special kind of lilting tone.

So, Jaebeom isn't worried about that anymore. He is, however, kind of worried about the reaction he has to Jackson saying _stressed_ and then biting his bottom lip. It feels almost pavlovian. Probably something he should look into, one of these days.

"Oh," Jaebeom says, around the sudden tightness in his throat, "Oh, not for _me_ —" he pauses, and _shit_ , he should have thought this through. He hadn't even really _had_ this plan when he walked in here, but now it does seem like a pretty obvious solution, doesn't it? "— for... Jinyoung?" he finishes a bit lamely.

Jackson pauses from where he's been starting to slide off the bed onto the floor and tilts his head. Blinks his large, brown eyes.

"For Jinyoung?" Jackson says, sounding contemplative. Jaebeom nods, shrugging.

"Yeah."

"Are you —" Jackson licks his lips, his voice hoarse, "— whoring me out?"

Well. Jaebeom wouldn't put it like _that_ , but now that it's brought up it's... it's not wrong.

"Yes?" Jaebeom swallows, and Jackson suddenly gives a full-on grin, the one that broadens his entire face into a boy-next-door kind of look rather than his usual up-and-coming-popstar style. Which makes the next words out of his mouth even _more_ confusing.

"That's pretty hot, hyung," Jackson says, licking his lips as he looks straight into Jaebeom's eyes, "I'll do it if you watch."

"Huh?" Jaebeom answers, eloquently. Jackson just grins, getting off the bed and dusting off his pants, pulling on Jaebeom's hand. Jaebeom follows easily, and that's, well, kind of surprising? Maybe?

But anyway, this is how they, a couple of minutes later, end up outside of Jinyoung's shitty little wardrobe they somehow manage to call a room through the magic of low-standards and unwillingness of their management to pay higher rent.

"Jackson, I don't —" Jaebeom says, not necessarily nervous but certainly feeling _something_. He's not even entirely sure what's going on. Which, admittedly, isn't that uncommon of a feeling when he's around Jackson, but _still_.

"Ssh, it'll be great," Jackson says, _cheerfully_ , and Jaebeom is thrown for a bit of a loop. He feels the same as he did when he lost his temper once, just a bit, and fucked Jackson's mouth, and Jackson just rubbed at his own cock with glazed eyes and asked him to do it again. It's as though he every day peels away another part of Jackson and finds another layer of shamelessness, like some sort of... kink onion.

Jaebeom clears his throat, “So, how are we —”

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson says, throwing the door open with a rattle, “We need to talk.”

Jinyoung is in the middle of a room that is not so much dirty as it simply is... messy. There are books and clothes everywhere, and Jinyoung sits on his single mattress bed surrounded by a half-circle of paper. When Jackson bursts in through the door, Jinyoung simply looks up, raises an eyebrow and tucks one ear of the headphones back, making his already large ear stand out even more as it’s pushed forward.

“What do you want, Jackson?” Jinyoung says with a certain amount of bite, narrowing his eyes. When he sees Jaebeom standing a bit awkwardly behind Jackson, he blinks, seemingly brought out of bitchiness for a second in pure reaction, “Hyung?”

Jaebeom, despite all the evidence to the contrary, really does try to be respectful. But, the thing is, he can’t really bring himself to care enough about it right now, especially not when it’s _Jinyoung_ , the beansprout whose presence he tolerated for about two years and then somehow careened headfirst into best friends forever territory with. So, he follows Jackson’s example (not that he’ll ever admit it until a couple of years down the road, when all the sharp edges of him are worn down soft) and just blurts it out.

“You’ve been a bitch lately. Jackson can help with that.”

Jinyoung blinks.

“By giving you a blowjob!” Jackson offers helpfully, grinning widely.

“Uh —” Jinyoung swallows, “— what?”

And that’s when Jackson does the thing he always does to _Jaebeom_ , but it’s the first time Jaebeom sees it happening in real time to someone else and even if Jaebeom has kind of figured out the gist of it, it’s still fascinating to watch. Jackson’s entire method of picking people up is to just corner them and, like, ask — kind of nicely and very bluntly — if they want to have their dick sucked. If they don’t answer immediately, he employs the puppy eyes. It’s a well-rehearsed tactic and Jaebeom, idly, wonders how often he uses it.

“Can I suck your dick, Jinyoungie? Please?” Jackson says, leaning forward, making his eyes as big as possible and Jinyoung just stares at him, his entire face flushing red, right from the edge of his modestly cut collar to the tips of his large ears, “I’m really good at it, you know.”

Jinyoung folds a lot quicker than Jaebeom did, but honestly not _that_ much faster. That storage closet had been a bit of a liminal space, so Jaebeom’s grasp of passing time had been... dubious. Honestly, it’s almost poetic that this is happening to Jinyoung in a closet too, even if that closet somehow doubles as his room. Jinyoung stares at Jackson, his eyes flickering down to Jackson’s pink lips and then back to Jackson’s warm, brown eyes.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes, sounding a bit hoarse, and a little bit like he’s not entirely sure what he’s saying, “If you’d... like?”

“I’d love to, Jinyoungie,” Jackson purrs, which makes Jinyoung make a slightly squeaky kind of exhale, “But Leader-nim has to watch, to make sure I do a good job,” Jackson adds, humming slightly as he carefully traces a palm over Jinyoung’s leg, over the top of his thigh, “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, in the same kind of tone, licking his lips, “Yeah, okay,” his eyes flicker up to meet Jaebeom’s, his face flushing even deeper red, “There’s, uh, no lock on the door,” Jinyoung exhales as Jackson gently coaxes him to the side of the bed, so that his feet can touch the ground.

“A look-out then, as well,” Jackson nods, smiling settling himself between Jinyoung’s legs. He traces two fingers along the seam of Jinyoung’s trousers, over the bulge between Jinyoung’s legs, “Let’s hope he can multitask, hm?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung repeats, still looking a bit shell-shocked, his gaze flickering between Jackson and Jaebeom and suddenly there is a slight flutter of uncertainty over his face and Jaebeom realises that oh _right_ , he’s the _leader_ , he should be doing some _leading_.

“He really is good at it,” Jaebeom says, placing one hand on the doorknob behind it to easier keep it shut should someone get the urge to barge in, “Just... let him do what he wants, tell him if he’s being overeager and when he’s doing good.”

Jackson snorts, from where he’s sitting between Jinyoung’s legs, gently petting a hand over the bulge clearly visible through Jinyoung’s sweatpants, “Oh, hyung, you make me sound so _easy_ ,” he says, and then licks his lips — far less deliberately seemingly unconsciously — as he pushes his hand a bit firmer down over Jinyoung’s clothed cock, smiling at Jinyoung’s answering shiver of an inhale.

“You _are_ easy, Jackson-ah,” Jaebeom says, not without fondness and Jackson looks back over his shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes, murmuring something like _sweet-talker_ under his breath with a resting giggle in its syllables before turning back to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks up at Jaebeom.

“Are you two —”

“Oh, God, no,” Jackson says, Jaebeom making his own low sound in acquiescement, “I just take my role as mood maker _seriously_ , you know,” Jackson grins, holding his tongue between his teeth, and Jaebeom can _see_ the way Jinyoung inhales at that, his eyes darkening slightly at the sight. It’s nice to see it’s not only Jaebeom being weak for that kind of thing, honestly. Kind of team building, almost, “And I’ve been told I’ve got a quick tongue, so why waste it?” Jackson continues, switching to use the roll of his knuckles over the outline of Jinyoung’s cock, which seems to grow heavier by each passing second.

“And you really like it,” Jaebeom says, smiling as Jackson looks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes, underneath the blonde sweep of his hair, smiling a bit. Jinyoung’s lips twitch into an answering smile even as he swallows another shuddering breath.

“Oh, yeah, that too,” Jackson agrees, leaning down to press a quick little kiss to Jinyoung’s cock over his pants, “You alright?” He murmurs, hooking his fingers into the elastic hem of Jinyoung’s grey sweatpants. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, nodding, staring at Jackson’s pink lips, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Jackson makes a low, happy little noise in the back of his throat, and pulls Jinyoung’s pants and underwear down in one go, Jinyoung raising his hips to help it go a bit smoother. Jackson tugs them off and throws them to Jaebeom, who knows by experience that Jackson wants him to _fold_ them. He sighs, shaking out each pant leg, keeping one ear at the door and both eyes on the scene in front of him.

Jinyoung’s circumcised cock isn’t fully erect, but it’s fattening, it’s head growing flushed and shiny with precum as Jackson does a small, contented little sigh, wrapping his fingers around it in a loose ring, carefully stroking over the length of it.

“Not as big as you, hyung,“ Jackson murmurs, placing an arm on Jinyoung’s leg as he gently runs his fingers over the smooth, heated flesh of Jinyoung’s cock, “But look how _pretty_ it is,” Jackson coos while Jinyoung just kind of... stares at him, mouth slightly agape. Jaebeom can have sympathy for that even as he folds Jinyoung’s _dirty_ underwear and places them neatly on top of the sweatpants he just folded.

“Uh, thanks?” Jinyoung says, his breath coming a bit harder as Jackson bends down to kiss the head of his cock, almost sweetly.

“You’re welcome,” Jackson murmurs back, wettening his lips before quickly flicking out his tongue to touch it against the glistening, leaking head. Jinyoung gives a slight bitten off gasp, and Jackson murmurs something underneath his breath making Jinyoung flush even deeper. Jackson flicks his tongue again, this time with a good amount of spit on it, licking a broad stripe over the entire length, wettening it so that he can wrap his hand more properly around the base of Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung inhales sharply as Jackson gives a gentle tug at the hardening cock, his tongue tracing a circle around the head at the same time. Jinyoung’s eyes are fixed on Jackson’s face, and Jackson looks up and _fuck_ , while Jaebeom can’t see Jackson entirely clearly, he _knows_ that look. He knows the big, round eyes and the mischievous curve of his spit-slickened pink lips. Jinyoung swallows his eyes flickering up to meet Jaebeom’s gaze, and Jaebeom tries to give a comforting _I know, I know, it’s kind of a lot_ kind of shrug. 

Jackson sets to work properly, twisting the hand around the base of Jinyoung’s cock as he presses wet kisses to Jinyoung’s length, making sure to lick out a good amount of spit, spreading the leaking precum over Jinyoung’s entire length with lips and fingers, making his moving hand slowly gain a slicker slide and make a wetter sound.

When Jinyoung is hard, fully, achingly hard, his dick is indeed very pretty. Pale and flushed, slightly curved, size just on the upper side of average. Jackson hums happily, apparently pleased at his work, and licks another long, wet stripe over Jinyoung’s entire cock, finishing it off with a kiss to the head. Jinyoung is panting and as Jackson meets his gaze with a bit of a pout, Jinyoung blinks, furrowing his brow a bit, but then he seems to catch on.

“Uh, you’re doing good?” Jinyoung says in between one heavy breath and the next, and Jackson rolls his eyes in response but is seemingly appeased.

“We’ll workshop dirty talk, at some point,” Jackson sighs, leaning down to ghost a breath over Jinyoung’s leaking cock, over the sensitive and flushed head. He opens his mouth, let’s his tongue direct some spit onto Jinyoung’s cock before parting his lips properly and sliding Jinyoung’s cock between them.

And then he slides Jinyoung’s cock straight down into his throat in one, wet go. Jinyoung makes a low, strangled _fuck_ as his eyes shut and his head fall backwards, his hips twitching as Jackson swallows around his cock. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says without really knowing why, but, _fuck_ , his throat feels really dry and he can’t really stop the words from coming, “Yeah, we’ve worked on that.”

Jackson hums in agreement, the sound garbled and barely recognizable, but from the twist of Jinyoung’s lips, he can _feel_ the sound of it around him. Jinyoung puts a hand in Jackson’s blonde hair, stroking his bangs back, curling his fingers into the blonde tresses. Jackson’s eyes slide half-way shut in contentment, another wet, obscene sound escaping him as he slides Jinyoung back out to take a gasping kind of breath. The string of spit and precum connecting his lips to Jinyoung’s cock doesn’t even have time to break before he swallows Jinyoung down again, using his hand in tandem to the bob of his head, slipping Jinyoung’s cock deeper every time he brings his head downwards. Jackson’s cheeks hollow around Jinyoung’s pretty cock, and Jinyoung gives a half-strangled groan as Jackson makes a low, wet sound, working his tongue over the cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jinyoung gasps, pressing the hand not in Jackson’s hair to his own mouth, muffling the next _fuck_ that falls from his mouth. Jackson makes a low whine in his throat, eyelashes fluttering, and Jinyoung removes his hand to gasp out, “Sorry, sorry, you’re — good, you’re doing good —”

And fuck, Jackson _is_ doing good. Jaebeom knows his mouth intimately by now, knows the hot, wet slide of it, knows the twist of his tongue and the sight of his lips stretched wide over cock. It’s all sloppy heat, Jackson’s mouth, and by the way Jinyoung looks, it feels just as good for him as it usually does for Jaebeom.

Jinyoung pants, leaning back, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to bite at it and _fuck_ if Jinyoung isn’t pretty now, without that stupid tin-can hair, with his bangs a bit longer, with his face all flushed and desperate. Jinyoung looks down, strokes a hand through Jackson’s hair, murmurs something low underneath his breath, something lost in the sound of Jackson’s mouth and the sound of Jaebeom’s blood rushing through his ears. From the way Jackson arches his back though, grinding his hips down, Jaebeom can guess that it was a compliment.

Jackson takes Jinyoung’s cock all the way back down into his throat again, a bit of spit dribbling from his chin down onto the floor, his eyelashes fluttering over his half-closed eyes as his nose presses against Jinyoung’s black, neatly kept pubic-hair. Jinyoung’s hips twitch, and Jackson allows it, letting the cock move into his throat on Jinyoung’s volition rather than his own. Jinyoung’s hand tightens in Jackson’s hair as he gives another roll of his hips, Jackson only moaning as he lets it happen.

“Holy shit,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung gives a slightly dazed kind of nod, humming in agreement. Before he can do it again, however, Jackson presses one hand against Jinyoung’s inner thigh, easing off his cock with an obscene, wet, slurping sound in order to take a couple of low, gasping breaths. Jackson’s eyes are slightly glassy, the way they usually get when Jackson gets really into it. Jinyoung strokes his cheek, fingers trembling slightly, and Jackson leans into the touch, his mouth red and swollen, spit-slick and cum-stained.

“Such a nice cock,” Jackson whimpers, leaning forward again, arching his back, grinding down on nothing, instinctively chasing friction, “It feels so good down my throat, Jinyoungie, and it rests so well on my tongue,” Jackson gives a low, ruined kind of giggle, flicking his tongue out over Jinyoung’s achingly hard cock, “I could just sit here all night, having it down my throat.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jinyoung and Jaebeom say in tandem just as Jackson swallows Jinyoung down again, this time using his hand to work over the base that won’t fit into his mouth, stroking in time to the glide of his lips and tongue. He works over Jinyoung’s cock, cheeks hollowing, lips tight around it, the sounds a mix of slipping moans and slurping wet obscenity.

Jinyoung cums, lips falling open in a low, drawn-out groan, his muscles stiffening as his hips snap into Jackson’s wet, hot mouth, his cum shooting down Jackson’s undulating throat. Jackson stays right there, swallowing around Jinyoung’s cock. When Jackson starts to move away, Jinyoung gives an almost kind of snarl, keeping his hand on Jackson’s head, moving him back down over his cock. Jackson makes a low, slurping sound, before relaxing and allowing it to happen, easily moving with Jinyoung’s direction as Jinyoung lets his cock start to soften in Jackson’s mouth. When Jinyoung pulls Jackson off his cock, Jackson’s mouth is open in wet, whimpering little gasps, a bit of cum bubbling out between his lips.

“I did good?” Jackson gasps hoarsely, eyes wet and half-open as he licks out his tongue to catch the bit of escaping cum back into his mouth.

“Yeah. Yeah, you did good,” Jinyoung murmurs softly, his voice a low drawl, lazily rolling over each word, “So —” Jinyoung flushes, bites his own lip, but then seemingly decides to just go for it, “So fucking good at sucking cock, Seun-ah.”

Jackson makes a small, happy little hum and Jaebeom is going to have a fucking _aneurysm_ if the two of them keep looking like that, Jinyoung with Jackson’s hair tight in his hand, Jackson looking like a fucking artwork titled _cocksucker_. As though hearing his thoughts, Jinyoung’s gaze flickers up, catching Jaebeom’s slightly wild-eyed stare. And then he smiles, which is... alarming.

“You did so good, Seun-ah, but you did so good I think our leader needs a bit of stress relief as well, you up for helping him out too?”

Jaebeom, who is _freakishly_ hard, his cock almost gaining consciousness just to roar in frustration at his fumbling answer, “Ah, uh, no, it’s okay, I can —” especially as Jackson gives a small nod, wetting his lips as he turns his gaze to Jaebeom.

“I want to see,” Jinyoung says, untangling his fingers from Jackson’s hair, “And turnabout is fair play, right?”

“Yeah,” Jackson says as he doesn’t even have to stand up to move over to Jaebeom’s position, just crawl a couple of steps, with a room as small as this, “Yeah, hyung, turnabout is fair play.”

“I want to see what you’ve been doing together,” Jinyoung drawls, the pleasing hum of released tension still in the notes of his melodic voice. His gaze is so fucking intense as he watches Jackson pull down Jaebeom’s pants, Jaebeom settling a hand in Jackson’s hair in an almost instinctual, inherent kind of way, “So, _show_ me, hyung.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Jackson says, nuzzling Jaebeom’s hard, large cock like familiarising himself with an old friend, “Let’s show him.”

“Jackson-ah —” Jaebeom breathes as a bit of precum catches on Jackson’s cheek, as Jackson gazes up at him with his enormous fucking eyes, what the _fuck_ , who the _fuck_ decided that giving _Jackson_ these kind of eyes was a good fucking _idea_ , “— fuck, okay, _fuck_ , let’s —”

Jackson opens his mouth, makes a low _aah_ sound and then swallows Jaebeom down his throat, jaw slackening to allow for the greater girth of Jaebeom’s cock.

Jinyoung, sitting without pants or underwear, with his shirt still buttoned the entire way up to his chin, gives him an appraising glance, “Large, huh?”

Jackson makes a low, agreeing noise in the back of his throat, and the sound reverberates through Jaebeom’s flushed, hard cock as Jackson starts to move, sliding the head of Jaebeom’s cock into his throat with each bob of his head, sucking tight and hot around his cock. Jaebeom is so fucking hard it’s a wonder he doesn’t just come the moment Jackson takes him in his mouth, but even so, Jackson has learned how to push every single button Jaebeom has (and a few that he didn’t know he had, before Jackson). Jackson slides back a bit to make the curve of his ass and arched back more visible, because fuck, he _knows_ what it does to Jaebeom. He presses his tongue against the sensitive underside of Jaebeom’s cock, slowly moving his tongue as he strokes a hand over Jaebeom’s full, tense testicles. 

Jinyoung stares at the two of them, his cheeks flushed, his mouth parted as he walks towards them, kneeling down and leaning forward, putting his own hand over the one Jaebeom already has in Jackson’s hair and then he simply _pushes_ Jackson further down on Jaebeom’s cock, until the head of it hits the back of Jackson’s throat and then continues further down as Jackson pulls in small, sharp little breaths through his nose.

Jaebeom looks up at Jinyoung whose eyes are locked on Jackson’s flushed face and gasping, muffled breaths as he struggles around Jaebeom’s fat cock.

“Tell him he’s doing good,” Jinyoung says, voice hoarse.

“Fuck, _Jackson_ ,” Jaebeom groans,“You’re doing so _fucking_ good.”

Jackson moans, the sound making Jaebeom moan and Jinyoung give a small, twitching kind of smile.

“I want you to show me his cum before you swallow it,” Jinyoung murmurs, curling his fingers in Jackson’s hair, stroking his hand down over Jackson’s sweaty, hot neck, resting it right where neck meets shoulder, “Okay?”

Jackson nods, working his throat around Jaebeom’s cock, his gaze flickering up to meet Jaebeom’s eyes, to let Jaebeom see the stretch of Jackson’s abused mouth, the wetness gathering in his eyelashes, the contented glassy glaze of his gaze.

At that, Jaebeom groans, starting to come down Jackson’s throat as Jackson starts to move off him, curling his tongue to catch the release in his mouth instead. Jaebeom slips out of Jackson’s mouth with a low, hissing groan and Jackson dutifully opens his mouth, showing the white-stained translucent cum resting on his tongue, some of it slipping down his chin. First, he shows it to Jaebeom, who just stares, and then turns to show it to Jinyoung, who gives a smile and a nod.

“Thank you, you can swallow it now.”

Jackson closes his mouth, throat working as he swallows it down, licking his lips once he’s done. Jinyoung looks at him hungrily, watching each little twitch of movement on Jackson’s face, “So, Seun-ah, do you want me to —“

“He already came,” Jaebeom interjects, his voice thick and hoarse, reaching down to let Jackson nuzzle into his hand as Jackson nods in confirmation.

“ _Really_?“ Jinyoung says, narrowing his eyes, sliding his own hand down Jackson’s back, slipping underneath his t-shirt to touch at Jackson’s bare skin, sliding it down to the hem of Jackson’s trousers, “Can you come again?” He asks, pressing a bit closer, his hand gliding into Jackson’s pants, moving to the front to curl it around Jackson’s wet, spent cock, confirming that, yes, Jackson did indeed just come from sucking cock. Jackson’s entire body shivers as Jinyoung’s hand cups him, but he doesn’t move away from the touch, “Answer me, Seun-ah.”

“Maybe?” Jackson says, giving a low kind of moan, “I think I came twice, once, when I got really into it, but that was a while ago.”

“What the fuck,” Jinyoung says, sounding more awed than shocked, and Jaebeom kind of whole-heartedly agrees with that sentiment.

Jinyoung pulls out his hand, straightens his shirt — which again, looks fucking ridiculous, because of the whole _no pants_ thing (still arguably more dignified than Jaebeom, whose pants are still around his ankles) — and pets a hand into Jackson’s hair, eyes softening into soft crinkles as Jackson hums contentedly at being petted, “And has someone ever fucked you, Seun-ah? Made you come that way?”

Jaebeom startles, looking at Jinyoung who just calmly gazes back, raising an eyebrow like _what, this is a normal conversation to have_. 

“Oh, _Jinyoungie_ ,” Jackson kind of giggles, voice absolutely fucking ruined, “I’m not that type of boy, you know, spreading my legs for any handsome man coming my way —” Jackson glances up at the clock hanging over Jinyoung’s doorframe and his entire body startles into movement, stumbling a bit as he gets back on his feet. 

“ _Fuck_ , I forgot I promised Bambam —” Jackson rubs a hand over his mouth, grimacing a bit, “Aww, I’m gonna have to clean up, aren’t I?” Jackson says, sighing with a definite air of disappointment, which is... something. Like, Jaebeom is not sure on exactly what it is, but it’s _certainly_ something. From the way Jinyoung stares, he seems to think so too. 

“Yeah, probably,” Jinyoung says, probably trying to sound sarcastic but mostly just sounding a bit awed, “Uh, do you need me to — do something?”

Jackson gives a low chuckle, pressing a wet kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek and then turning around to do the same to Jaebeom’s, “That’s sweet, Jinyoungie, but it’s okay. I’ll just grab a quick shower, I won’t even be that late,” He stretches, arms over his back, shirt riding up to show the hard, defined muscles of his stomach and both Jaebeom and Jinyoung watches that sliver of skin like a hawk seeing a scurrying mouse, “Well, thanks for this. _Really_ have to get going though, so uh, see you later?” Jackson grins, giving both of them a thumbs up, “Yeah! See you later!” He finishes, nodding his head before bouncing off. Jinyoung and Jaebeom both watch him leave.

“How about we make him that kind of boy, hm?” Jinyoung says after a moment of silence, giving a small smile. Jaebeom makes a relieved little sigh to himself. Thank God, they seem to be back in sync, their long friendship no longer clouded by snippy, angry stress. It _worked_.

“Uh —” Jaebeom thinks about it, thinks about Jackson stretched out between them, whimpering around Jaebeom’s cock as Jinyoung fucks him down onto it, “— _oh_.”

“We should talk to Mark,” Jinyoung continues, humming a bit around the words, rolling his shoulders as he makes a low, relieved kind of sound as he goes to pick up his folded sweatpants from the chair, “He’d love to be part of this.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says thoughtfully, pulling up his own pants, “Yeah, he would.”

Jinyoung grins, clapping a hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder, looking more relaxed than he has in _weeks_ , “A lot better than those fucking rhyming games our first managers made us play in the beginning to build morale and camaraderie, right?”

Jaebeom startles out a laugh, and he and Jinyoung leans against each other as they giggle out their mirth. Mood _fucking_ made, alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> so when i wrote this i was like, haha, yeah i guess i could write a second one sometime down the road. and then people asked for it, and i am so weak for when people ask for stuff, and i got some inspiration, and i wanted to write something lighthearted and so here we go. i hope you like it!!! i had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> as can be sumised, there will probably be a third one to this that is in proper gangbang territory, but it's not like, planned or anything right now. it will take a while before it gets done, so please wait patiently!
> 
> please, please, _please_ leave a review if you like this story. as stated earlier, i get a lot of inspiration from validation, which is honestly one of the reasons this little sequel got written. feed ur smut writer, guys.
> 
> if you wanna hang out and talk, feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/syster19) I also have a CC linked if you wanna ask me questions, and I'm always game to do little fun trivia pieces if someone asks me too.
> 
> i hope the new year is treating you all well, and don't forget to take care of yourselves!!! <3<3<3<3


End file.
